


Un té en Telxínoe.

by MonroeN



Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Muses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva, una escritoria de suspense policial, tiene la tarea de crear una historia romántica para conquistar nuevos géneros y nuevo público. Pero nada viene a su mente, hasta que decide tomar un té en el típico café de Dublín: Telxínoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un té en Telxínoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo el porno gay y el 90% de mis ships y sobre lo que escribo es gay, pero de vez en cuando me sale algo hetero y bueno... Sé que no es algo muy popular aquí, pero agradezco que de antemano a quien lee! :)

**Viernes por la tarde. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?**

 

En el mar de palabras que era mi mente, se me ocurrió pensar qué especularán los demás de mí si notaran mi presencia. Si alguna vez notaran que hay una chica mirando un cuaderno abierto hace, por lo que yo pude darme cuenta, quince minutos, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que el de respirar.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Ni siquiera miré a quién me hablaba, asentí con la cabeza. Su voz era grave, muy armoniosa.

Me pareció raro que alguien eligiera mi mesa, pero debe ser que el local está lleno o porque es la única que tiene un lugar disponible en la fila de mesas en el lado de la ventana. ¿Quién elegiría, por voluntad propia, sentarse frente a una persona que luce triste?

Debe ser algo realmente incómodo. Porque no sólo parece desolada, sino que tiene un cuaderno en blanco frente a ella y comienza de la nada a tamborilear con la lapicera entre sus dedos, y no suspira porque no tiene nada que le obligue a tomar una bocanada profunda.

Nada me obliga a respirar, recapacité. Y escribí eso. Miré las palabras, me sacaban la lengua en gesto socarrón e irónico.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Sonreí sin ganas y levanté la vista, encontrándome con un hombre muy apuesto. Pelo negro corto y parecía peinado con los dedos hacía atrás, ojos color marrón, limpios, pero tenía una mirada llena de soledad. _Qué ironía..._

Y fue en esos ojos donde me refugié. Porque él estaba roto, igual que yo.

\- No. –Contesté sin borrar la sonrisa amarga.

\- Soy Andrew. –Se presentó nervioso.

\- Sé quién eres.

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Andrew. Eres Andrew. –Rió en una exhalación, aliviado. Se lamió los labios y se los mordió.- Lo siento, no soy buena relacionándome con la gente.

\- ¿Por qué estás triste?

\- Porque me gusta estarlo.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta estar triste?

\- Porque las palabras fluyen más fácil cuando estoy triste. –Bajó la vista a mi cuaderno y levantó una ceja.

\- Pero tu cuaderno está en blanco. Y jamás vi a alguien tan desconsolado como tú. –Sus ojos, que me hacían acordar a los brillosos farolitos de los cachorros, me miraban con mucha intensidad, curiosos.

\- Estoy triste porque estoy triste pero no tengo sobre qué escribir.

\- Yo puedo darte algo sobre qué escribir.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Un fin de semana conmigo.

Me incliné sobre la mesa, lo miré directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué me lo ofreces, en primer lugar? No nos conocemos, no sabes si puedo matarte.

\- No tienes aspecto de querer asesinar a alguien. –Empujé mi cuaderno hacia él y leyó las palabras al revés.- Tampoco te matarás este fin de semana.

\- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?

\- No, el motivo que te daré para escribir.

Tuve la necesidad de juntar aire, inflar mi pecho y soltarlo despacio por mi nariz.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

\- Te interesa mi proposición.

\- ¿Por qué debería aceptarlo?

\- Me necesitas, así como yo te necesito a ti.

\- ¿Tú a mí?

\- Quiero huir.

\- Por un fin de semana. –Le recalqué con incredulidad.

\- Es más de lo que la gente puede huir en toda su vida. ¿Vienes? –Se levantó y me miró, esperando.

\- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

\- Creo que lo mismo debería preguntármelo yo, ¿no crees?

 

**Viernes por la noche. Justicia poética.**

 

No sé qué fue lo que me convenció. Quizás su sonrisa de pícaro o sus ojos de cachorro dejado afuera en una noche de lluvia. Quizás fue su frente, es tan grande...

Me dejó en su departamento porque tenía que ir a comprar las cosas para pasar el fin de semana. Antes de irse me presentó a su perra Barbet, Kathy, y prendió la calefacción.

\- Kathy, ¿me muestras la casa? –Le dije a la perra cuando me quedé sola.

Me fui a su cuarto en primer lugar. Tenía que saber que no me había encerrado en la casa de un psicópata asesino. Revisé en su armario y en la cómoda, miré algunas fotos que tenía colgadas y también en su mesa de luz. Todo normal. Como sólo tenía lo puesto y mi cuaderno, le robé un pulóver y un pantalón de franela para dormir. Olí las prendas una vez que las tuve puestas, _tenían su olor_. Seguí recorriendo el lugar, que sólo era la cocina con el living-comedor y un pequeño balconcito. Un sólo cuarto. ¿Iba a dormir con él o en el sofá?

Kathy me distrajo, lloriqueando y rascando el sillón.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Miré debajo y encontré su pelotita. La saqué y se la mostré.- ¿Quieres jugar?

La perra me ladró y movió la cola, expectante. Se la tiré y regresó a mí mordiéndola y enseñándomela entre los dientes. Golpeé la pelota con los dedos para intentar sacársela y en un descuido lo hice, rápidamente la guardé bajo mis piernas y Kathy me bailaba alrededor, empujándome con el hocico y ladrando. Momentos después, cansada de dar vueltas y no conseguir lo que quería, se paró en dos patas y me empujó. Terminé acostada en el suelo y con Kathy encima, mostrándome entre los dientes que había recuperado la pelota.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! –Le recriminé entre risas.

\- ¡Kathy, sal de encima de Eva! –Dijo Andrew en la puerta, divertido.

La perra fue a él moviendo la cola y dejó a sus pies la pelota. La recogió y se la tiró por el pasillo, a lo que salió corriendo. Dejó las bolsas en la puerta y se paró delante de mí. Le tomé las manos y de un salto estaba parada muy cerca de él, tanto que sentía el frío del exterior desprenderse de su ropa. No sabía qué hacer o decir, así que rompí rápidamente el contacto visual y me hice a un lado. Me despertaba cierto nerviosismo que alguien _–léase: él-_ invada mi espacio personal.

Con las bolsas en mano se fue a la cocina y lo seguí. Tenía varias preguntas en mente. Le robé una manzana de la bolsa y me senté en la mesada a su lado, mirándolo.

\- Eres extraña, ¿sabes? Estás al revés de todos. –Me dijo antes de que empezara a acosarlo con cuestiones.

\- No estoy al revés, sólo... ¿Por qué dices que estoy al revés?

\- La gente, habitualmente cuando nadie las ve, dejan que la tristeza los invada. Ya sabes, muestran que todo está bien y que son felices cuando están rodeados de otra gente.

\- Eso es hipócrita. –Le dije bufando, masticando el trozo de manzana que había arrancado antes de hablar.

\- Si, pero así funciona todo. –Tomó una servilleta y me limpió el jugo que se escapaba por la comisura de mis labios mientras seguía hablando. Reí avergonzada.- Pero tú reías y sonreías a Kathy, estando sola. Y en el bar estabas desolada.

\- No estaba sola, estaba con Kathy. Y en el bar si estaba sola. Si, estaba rodeada de gente pero nadie me veía. Nadie me ve, generalmente.

\- Yo si te vi.

\- ¿Por qué? –Me arrebató la manzana y le dio un mordisco. Después la puso de nuevo en mi mano.

Su respuesta me aplastó en esos momentos. _"Yo si te vi"._ Mi corazón revoloteó.

\- Justicia poética. –Se dio cuenta que tenía puesta su ropa. Se rió.

\- Dijiste que me ponga cómoda. Lo siento. No, no lo siento. No pude ir a mi casa a buscar ropa mía y no pensarás que me voy a quedar todo el fin de semana con la ropa de calle.

\- Te queda grande. –Se rió tiernamente un poco más y terminó de guardar las últimas cosas en silencio. Sabía que lo estaba mirando atentamente, pero no se lo notaba nervioso.

Se fue a cambiar él también, porque si bien afuera estaba helando, en el departamento estaba haciendo calor con todo el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Yo me senté en el sillón de la sala, abracé una pierna y anoté lo que él me había dicho. Regresó y se sentó a mi lado, pero no lo miré.

_"Nada me obliga a respirar. Justicia poética"._

\- ¿Qué eres? –Pregunta de análisis.

La gente normal se quedaría sorprendida y respondería con características físicas, "hombre, mujer". Los que quieren hacerse los interesantes, dirían alguna incoherencia filosófica.

\- Una musa rentable. –Me respondió tranquilo.

Él no era ni uno ni otro.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? –Murmuré.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber todo? –Retrucó con cierta diversión en la voz.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que escriba sin datos? Hay demasiadas preguntas en este diálogo y pocas respuestas.

\- Tenemos todo el fin de semana por delante. –Me sonrió.

 

**Sábado de día. Primer abrazo.**

 

Decidimos cenar en la cama porque hacía frío y porque descubrí su colección de DVDs.

Como siempre, yo me concentro en algo y no me doy cuenta de lo que hago o lo que sucede a mí alrededor. En la primera película estaba comiendo a los pies de la cama, sentada como buda; Andrew apoyado en la pared, en la cabecera. Para la segunda, la habitación en penumbras, ya estaba acostada boca abajo con la cabeza en los pies y Andrew abrazado a sus piernas y tapado con las mantas... Para el comienzo de la tercera estaba recargada en las piernas de él y un brazo suyo me cruzaba por el pecho hasta mi espalda, mientras comíamos cereal de chocolate.

Tampoco distinguí el momento en el que me dormí apoyada en su hombro.

Cuando desperté estaba a Kathy a mi lado; tenía sus dos patitas en mi brazo y la cabeza en mitad de las dos almohadas. Y estaba roncando. Reprimí una risita para no despertarla y minutos después escuché a Andrew maldecir.

\- ¡Kathy, por el amor a todos los cielos! –La perra rezongó a modo de respuesta pero no se movió. Andrew tuvo que ir por su pelota, se la mostró y se la arrojó por el pasillo. Rápidamente se metió en la cama, ocupando el lugar de Kathy. Se estremeció y reparó en que yo estaba despierta.

\- La hubieras dejado. –Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, escondiendo su cara bajo la mía. Una parte de mi mente me dijo que debía alejarlo, que este no es comportamiento de una dama. El 95% restante se rió de ella y el 4% le chistó que se calle porque estaba distrayéndolos de la tarea de sentir la calidez y la respiración tranquila de este bellísimo hombre.

\- Cuando te tira al piso porque quiere la cama para ella sola, no piensas lo mismo.

Mis dedos se perdieron en sus cabellos desordenados, en su nuca, en la hendidura en su espalda entre los omóplatos. Mi mente se perdió en los compases de su respiración y me fui a navegar bosques tan infinitos como su mirada.

Volví a despertar horas después, esta vez sola. Me desperecé tranquila, estiré mis músculos y escuché algunos _cracks_. Caminé hasta el baño; supe que Andrew estaba en la cocina porque varios ruidos que intentaban no ser estruendosos me terminaron de traer a la realidad.

Cuando fui hacia él, lo encontré batallando con una sartén y una espátula. Tenía la camiseta colgada del elástico del pantalón de franela, lo que me dejaba su espalda completamente al descubierto. Un calorcito nació en mi estómago y un cosquilleo recorrió mi piel al ver su cuerpo y recordar que hasta unas horas atrás lo tenía acostado a mi lado y me abrazaba...

El ambiente era completamente acogedor, olía a pan tostado, tocino y algo dulce que no supe adivinar qué era. También había dejos de café.

Quizás sea eso lo que me haga perder la cabeza.

Como estaba descalza no escuchó que me acercaba y pasé mis uñas rojas apenas largas por su espalda, rayándolo; él saltó de la sorpresa.

Apoyé la cadera en la mesada a su lado; su pelo despeinado era adorable.

\- _Morning, darling_. –Se estiró para besar mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos un momento y al abrirlos me encontré con su sonrisa. Me sonrojé, _me había visto._ No es que fui disimulada, pero creí que había pestañeado solamente...

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Bueno, es el desayuno-almuerzo... tentempié de media tarde.

\- ¿Media tarde? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Casi las tres de la tarde. No te preocupes, yo me levanté poco antes que tú lo hicieras.

Las tres de la tarde... ¿tanto dormí? Suelo dormir mucho, pero generalmente me acuesto temprano y me levanto temprano, teniendo fácilmente diez u once horas de sueño tranquilo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me despertaba de tarde, y me embargó la sensación de rebeldía adolescente.

El ruido de la sartén vacía en la estufa me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Ya había puesto el sándwich de pan tostado y banana en los platos y los había bañado de salsa de caramelo con trozos de tocino. Mi estómago rugió por el hambre repentino.

Se volvió hacia mí, apoyando su mano en la mesada al lado de mi cuerpo y me miró divertido y curioso.

\- A propósito, ¿quiénes son Ben y Tom? –Su otra mano descansó en su cadera. Inevitablemente mi vista se fue hacia allí...- Hablaste de ellos en sueños.

\- ¿Hablé de ellos? –La vergüenza me invadió y me paralizó. Recuerdo haber soñado...

\- Si, sólo dijiste sus nombres y murmuraste algo sobre una fiesta, luego no entendí.

\- Oh, en ese caso no hay que preocuparse.

Él estaba cerca de mí. No lo aparté ni lo hice yo. Simplemente me perdí en sus ojos y anoté en mi cabeza todo lo que ellos me decían. Comparaciones, metáforas, sentimientos, reflexiones; lo que estábamos haciendo, nuestras respiraciones, la posición de su cuerpo, cómo echa los hombros hacia adelante y su mano se encuentra en el frío mármol, dubitativa sobre si posarse o no en mi cintura. Él quería abrazarme, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Yo tampoco sabía qué iba a pasarme una vez que él me abrace. Decidí poner una mano en su pecho, con mis dedos acariciando su clavícula.

Un contacto íntimo, pero no demasiado.

Él sonrió, sus comisuras se movieron pero la del lado derecho marcó la sonrisa.

 

**Sábado de noche. L-D-uchas.**

 

Decidimos _–tuvimos que-_ bañar a Kathy, luego de que ella decidió comer las hojas de una planta que estaba colgada en el balcón y toda la tierra le cayera encima.

Lo que sucedió, en realidad, es que una hora y media después la perra estaba limpia pero nosotros llenos de barro y empapados. Tiritábamos de frío, pero me envolví en una toalla y fui a la cocina a escribir en mi cuaderno. Tenía demasiados datos en mi cabeza, no quería olvidarlos.

\- ¡Te vas a enfermar! –Me gritaba llegando a mí.

\- No puedo ir ahora. –Le contesté, autómata. Las palabras fluían como un río en su cauce.- ¿Sabes? No me gusta que miren lo que escribo. –Dije, cerrándole en las narices el cuaderno.

\- ¿Por qué no? Quiero leer. –Intentó alcanzar el cuaderno, pero se lo impedí.

Comenzamos una lucha y al final no sé porqué razón el cuaderno terminó arriba de la heladera y nosotros corriendo por toda la casa. Andrew quería que me metiera en la ducha porque iba a darme una gripe si continuaba con la ropa mojada. Él también, pero era caballero y dejaría que yo me bañase primero. La cosa era que yo quería que él vaya primero así yo podía seguir escribiendo. Me amenazaba con morderme y con que él iba a bañarme si no me metía ya a la ducha.

Corrí a esconderme en su cuarto pero él me alcanzó, me abrazó por detrás y me metió dentro de la ducha. Su brazo alrededor de mi cintura me tenía fuertemente agarrada y ni siquiera podía hacerlo temblar un poco cuando luchaba por zafarme.

Vi que tomó el duchador de mano y el agua tibia nos empapó. Yo forcejeaba entre risas para que la mayor parte del agua vaya en su dirección, sosteniendo su muñeca. Sentía su risa en mis oídos, el estremecimiento de su pecho y abdomen por las carcajadas, pero lo que más sentía era su calor corporal y el aliento rozarme la mejilla y el cuello.

Me giré dentro de su abrazo, manoteé las canillas y después de batallar contra sus cosquillas y mordidas, logré accionar la ducha y el agua cayó sobre nosotros.

No sé en qué momento dejamos de batallar y jugar.

Escuchaba su respiración agitada y temblorosa en mi oído; sentía sus brazos pegarme a su cuerpo y sus dedos clavarse en mi piel. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban a causa del frío y el agua tibia que no llegaba a dar el suficiente confort. Pero era tan fuerte este abrazo, tan cargado de sentimiento que no sentíamos más allá del otro, que si llegásemos a soltarnos nos derrumbaríamos y quebraríamos.

No podía soportar la idea de romper más a Andrew, así que lo abracé, lo pegué a mí con toda la fuerza que mis brazos tenían y comencé a desbordar emociones en formas de lágrimas silenciosas. De repente, la sensación de alejarlo de mí me aterraba.

Sus muslos en mis muslos, su abdomen en mi abdomen, sus brazos en mi espalda y los míos en sus hombros; sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, y las mías se dividían entre su nuca y el pelo hasta su espalda. Él distraídamente deslizó sus labios por mi oreja y el comienzo de la línea de la mandíbula. Me besó. Besó el lóbulo y lo mordió. Me exalté, gemí despacio. Se separó lentamente, sólo un poco, y entre las gotas que caían nos miramos a los ojos.

Sus labios, tibios, suaves y habilidosos, acariciaban los míos con paciencia, midiendo mis reacciones. No lo soporté.

\- Hazlo. –Susurré contra su boca. Él se estremeció.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tuya. –Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado de repente. Pude ver cómo se oscurecieron de deseo y el fuego ardió en mí.

Fue violento el choque de nuestras bocas, labios ansiosos, lenguas combativas, saliva mezclándose con el agua de la ducha; las manos desesperadas por acariciar y desvestir.

La tensión sexual estuvo allí desde el primer momento en que, de forma deliberada o no, invadimos los espacios personales del otro. No voy a mentirme, _deseo esto._

De lo único que pudimos desprendernos fue de nuestros pantalones, no había tiempo para nada más, no podíamos crearlo de otra forma.

Me aupó recargándome en la helada pared, que arrancó un grito de mi garganta a lo que él aprovechó para morder mi cuello, y de una estocada estábamos unidos.

Impulsivo, apasionado, fogoso, profundo; besos, mordidas, jadeos, uñas que rasguñan, manos que sujetan. El instinto animal en su estado puro.

Temblé, lo sentí temblar dentro de mí y me aferré a él para dejarme ir en una explosión de estrellas detrás de mis párpados.

Calma, respiraciones agitadas, jadeos con nombres.

_\- Eva..._

_\- Andrew..._

 

**Sábado de madrugada. Supervivencia.**

 

El hecho de tener la espalda contra la pared fría me trajo problemas unas horas después. Me dolía al respirar y no podía sacarme la sensación helada de los pulmones y la piel. Y aunque quería quedarme levantada y haciendo otras cosas, Andrew me obligó a meterme en la cama y a tomarme un té con miel y limón.

Me parecía increíble el estar viviendo esto y si me ponía a analizarlo lógicamente, fallaba con la sola mención de un simple enunciado.

La editorial para la que trabajaba me había pedido una historia puramente romántica. ¡Una historia de amor, a mí, que mi rubro es el policial y de suspenso! Si no hubiera sido por Andrew, hubiera sido mi primer fracaso en la editorial y no sé qué sería de mí...

\- ¿Sabes qué hacían los antiguos aventureros que se perdían en las montañas nevadas? –Preguntó, sentándose al lado mío en la cama.

\- ¿Se morían congelados?

\- HA-HA no, bueno, si, algunos. Pero me refiero para mantenerse calientes. –Negué con la cabeza.- Se buscaban un lugar para resguardarse del viento y se abrazaban.

Me tomó por los hombros y colocó mi espalda en su pecho. Su calor corporal era mucho mejor que las almohadas.

Miramos la televisión así, yo apoyada en su pecho, sus brazos rodeándome, mis dedos distraídamente acariciaban sus muslos. Calidez y confort.

Pero el calor en un momento fue insoportable. Mi mente _estaba insoportable,_ recordando una ducha, pieles, manos, besos...

Cosquilleo debajo de mi piel, un remolino de emoción en mi estómago. Quería más, quería lentitud, quería... Quería morder su cuello. Giré mi cabeza y deslicé la punta de mi nariz, el aroma masculino de su epidermis nublando los demás sentidos. Apoyé mis labios, besos suaves, pequeños, delicados. Lo sentí relajarse, inclinar la cabeza un poco, seguramente cerró los ojos y se mojó los labios con la lengua. De repente clavé mis dientes. Lo asusté, reí como un chico que ve realizada su mejor travesura.

\- No quieras empezar un juego de mordidas.

\- ¿Por qué no? –Deslicé mis labios por la línea de su mandíbula, sintiendo la barba de un par de días.

\- Porque la última vez casi te provoco una neumonía.

\- Esta vez no hay nada frío... –Me senté en sus piernas, a horcajadas, y seguí deleitándome con su cuello.

\- Espera, espera. –Me corrió un poco hacia un lado y miró hacia los pies. Me giré yo también para ver qué estaba por hacer.- ¡Kathy! Vete, no debes ver esto.

\- Claro, no vayamos a traumar a la pobre e inocente Kathy.

\- Cállate. –Él me mordió en el brazo.

 

**Domingo. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.**

 

A media tarde me cambié y tomé mi cartera del sillón.

\- ¿Ya te vas? –Me preguntó.

\- Un fin de semana, ¿recuerdas?

En realidad, por sobre todas las cosas no quería irme, pero seguir posponiendo el momento era una atrocidad literaria. Tosí y me agaché a acariciarle la cabeza a Kathy. Me _debía_ ir, pero unos momentos más...

Andrew se fue por el pasillo y momentos después regresó. Vi que en las manos tenía una bufanda de lana, gruesa y de color azul violáceo.

\- Toma, deberías cuidarte la garganta los próximos días. –La pasó por mi cuello y le hizo un nudo.

\- Si, doctor. ¿Recomienda algún jarabe en especial?

\- Cállate. –Tiró de la bufanda y me besó en los labios.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y se quedó apoyado en el marco, mientras esperaba el ascensor.

\- Puedes volver cada vez que te quedes sin ideas. –Sugirió.- ¿Estarás el viernes en el café? –Le sonreí y antes de perderlo de vista en mi descenso, vi que se cerraba la puerta con la gran "A" dorada en ella.

Cuando salí del ascensor me di cuenta que había dejado el cuaderno encima de su heladera, así que subí otra vez. Pero al presionar el botón del piso 7, no estaba. El piso de él era el último... _Quizás vi mal_ , pensé y presioné el 6. Toqué la puerta y salió una señora a recibirme.

\- Disculpe, ¿Andrew? –Pregunté extrañada. Tal vez ella sea una vecina que vino a hablar con él por temas del edificio y aprovechó que supo que se quedó solo...

\- No, aquí no vive ningún Andrew.

\- Es imposible, acabo de salir del departamento.

\- En el edificio no vive ningún Andrew.

\- ¿Un hombre con ojos de cachorro, frente amplia, pelo negro...? Tiene una perra Barbet, Kathy; y mi cuaderno de trabajo encima de la heladera.

\- No querida, te habrás confundido.

\- No...puede... Está bien señora, gracias.

Estaba segura de haber visto la primera letra del alfabeto en su puerta, pero aún así averigüé en los otros dos departamentos. Nada. Subí las escaleras, rogando en cada escalón llegar al piso siguiente. Sólo salí a la terraza. Bajé al hall de entrada y volví a subir. Lo mismo. Recorrí toda la vereda, la cuadra y dos cuadras a la redonda del edificio. El piso no existe y el conserje no conoce a nadie con la descripción de Andrew.

Regresé desconcertada a casa y revisé el calendario. Efectivamente había pasado un fin de semana fuera porque el sábado terminó el mes y no había arrancado la hoja.

Repasé en mi mente cada movimiento y detalle del lapso en que llegué al departamento el viernes y cuando salí de él, hoy domingo. Soy escritora, iba a pasar un fin de semana de _inspiración_ _(ni en mis sueños más locos podría haber imaginado algo así)_ y soy observadora por demás cuando soy consciente de que tengo que detallar al momento de narrar. Piso 7, departamento "A", el viernes. El domingo no existían. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Me habré imaginado todo?

O peor, ¿dónde estuve el fin de semana?

Con Andrew. Y Kathy. ¡Fue real! Lo que comimos fue real, sus besos, sus abrazos, la ducha, los ronquidos de Kathy, el frío en los pulmones aún lo siento. ¡La bufanda en mi cuello! Fue real, todo eso fue real.

El viernes. Él había dicho que el viernes iba a ir de nuevo al bar. Esa idea fue un balde de agua fría en el incendio que era mi mente. Sólo tenía que esperar al viernes.

 

**Viernes. Otra vez.**

Y el condenado día se hizo de rogar. Y cuando llegó, el atardecer decidió demorarse más. Esperé dos horas y él no llegaba. Incluso había logrado conseguir la misma mesa al lado de la ventana.

Él tenía que llegar.

Jugaba con mis dedos en el pelo, de repente me pareció súper interesante mi uña roja peinando mis mechones rubios, cuando escuché ruido en la mesa.

Contuve la respiración un instante. Deslicé mi vista y allí estaba mi cuaderno, tal cual como lo había dejado. Miré frenética a mí alrededor. Caras nuevas en las mesas lindantes, un nuevo turno de mozos, incluso uno se acerca a mí con la carta en la mano. Pero él no estaba.

\- ¿Quiere pedir algo más? –Me ofreció el menú abierto. No iba a pedir nada, pero algo me llamó la atención en la parte de atrás de la tapa.

\- Si, gracias. –Un pequeño texto enmarcado en líneas espirales, dorado y morado.

 

_"Las musas de Dublín._

_Si París es la capital del amor, con sus luces y el arte por doquier, Dublín es la capital de las musas por excelencia._

_Varios artistas, desesperados por encontrar una musa que los inspire, comentaban su problema con la gente y todos decían lo mismo: 'el té de Telxínoe, en Dublín, suele aclarar ideas'._

_Algunos hombres se perdieron y jamás regresaron, otros se hicieron clientes más que regulares de Telxínoe. Algunos encontraron la riqueza, otros la completa desdicha._

_Cuenta la leyenda que el té corre por cuenta de la casa."_

 

\- ¿Le tomo el pedido? –El mozo estaba de nuevo a mi lado.

\- Un té, por favor. –Contesté autómata. Mi cerebro trabajaba a toda maquina en otro tema: Musas.

_Hijas de Zeus y Plusia: Telxínoe, Aedea, Arque y Meletea._

_Telxínoe, el deleite del corazón._

\- Aquí tiene, regalo de la casa. –El té estaba frente a mí, humeante y poderoso.

_El poder que se les atribuye, con más frecuencia, es el de traer a la mente del poeta mortal los sucesos que ha de relatar._

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas? Kathy estuvo muy triste esta semana porque te extrañaba. Te habías olvidado el cuaderno sobre la heladera. No te preocupes, no lo miré. Espero que no hayas olvidado algún detalle. –Su voz, _su_ voz. Recorrí lentamente con la vista la mesa, y detrás de mi cuaderno estaban sus dedos jugando con las vetas de la madera.

Sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello, su mandíbula, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

\- Tengo todo bajo control. –Pude articular.

\- Mejor. –Sonrió de lado y miró un instante por la ventana.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que... necesito una historia más larga.

\- A tu servicio. –Sonrió encantadoramente. Mi corazón se detuvo unos momentos.- ¿Adónde quieres ir?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Puedo llevarte donde quieras. –Tomó una galletita y le dio un mordisco. Luego puso mala cara y la dejó a un lado.- ¡Dios! Antes hacían buenas galletas aquí. El mundo es mío, _darling._

-Sorpréndeme...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Pronto espero subir un crossover AU Sherlock/Thor(Marvel), estoy trabajando en ello. Y darle fin a "La Chica del Café" (another hetero)...   
> Acepto flores y cartas bomba, as always beautiful creatures of the night♥


End file.
